So What Happens Now?
by christie122
Summary: After the confrontation with the Volturi, Bella decides to break all the rules. She tells her story to a woman who in turn writes the Twilight books. How are the Cullen family going to go on with their lives now?
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer** Nothing is mine! All the credit goes to Mrs. Meyer for creating such wonderful characters for us to play with. If you recognize something, it isn't mine! I read a lot of fan fics and can't keep straight where I got some ideas from!**

**** I will update as my life allows me. If you don't like the story, close it.**

* * *

As I left the premier of the latest movie, plagued by the throngs of screaming fan girls who insisted I must be that Jackson kid that plays the romanticized version of me, I wondered at the wisdom of our dearest Bella. After our latest run-in with the Volturi that endangered not only her daughter, but the rest of our eclectic family, she decided it was time to flout the rules regarding secrecy. She didn't do as most would have, showing themselves to the humans. No, she glamoured some poor woman back in her hometown of Phoenix, Arizona. She made it seem like the woman had a dream telling of the meeting between her and her husband, Edward.

Of course, Bella couldn't tell this woman everything, that would point too many fingers our way. She gave this woman what college students would call, the CliffsNotes version. To Bella, nothing was sacred now, she even told some of the story of the wolves, something no other vampire would have the courage to do.

So how did I end up here, alone, watching a movie of my life with the family? It all started five years ago when Renesmee finally slowed down in growing enough to attend high school with the rest of us. Carlisle thought it would be a good idea for her to learn to interact on a daily basis with people who did not know what we were. She wasn't a danger to the human population in regards to her thirst, but having grown up in a household filled with vampires and shape shifting wolves, she had never needed to act human. She didn't need to temper her strength with any of us, nor did she need to make sure she moved at a human pace.

So we moved to yet another city where the sunny days were few and far between, Portland, Oregon. It was close enough to Washington for Jacob, Renesmee's wolf, to keep in touch with the other pack on the reservation, but far enough away that we probably wouldn't run into our former classmates from Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer** Nothing is mine! All the credit goes to Mrs. Meyer for creating such wonderful characters for us to play with. If you recognize something, it isn't mine! I read a lot of fan fics and can't keep straight where I got some ideas from!**

* * *

"Mom!" Renesmee called out, thirteen minutes before we needed to leave "will you please explain to Alice that I do not need to wear designer clothing to school?"

I could hear Alice muttering under her breath that all she was trying to do was overwhelm the student population so we didn't end up with an angry wolf trying to protect his imprint from the fumbling attempts at modern day courtship.

I was already dreading the response of the student population. I had found that it didn't matter how we dressed. The students, and some of the teachers would be both attracted, and frightened of us. These warring emotions would eventually start to cause me pain, not unlike what I have heard a human migraine feels like.

"Renesmee," Alice pleaded, "if you let me dress you for just this once, I'll agree that you don't need to come with me for shopping trips for the next year."

"Like that will work!" Emmett said, right before we all heard the sound of him being smacked in the back of the head. "What?" he replied to his attacker. "We all know that Renesmee will go shopping just to make sure that she gets the clothing she wants, not what Alice deems worthy of her to wear."

"Alice, we talked about this at the last family meeting!" Carlisle sighed. "The humans are becoming more observant. We need to make more of an effort to blend in. No more dressing in designer clothing for everyday activities. We need to dress similar to those around us. The Volturi are looking for another reason to break apart our family. Let's not make it easy on them by garnering more attention than our family already will by having what looks like family dating. Even with some of you posing as relatives, others adopted, it will still be seen as strange."

None of us had ever thought about it before, but Bella pointed out that the human children were much more observant than we gave them credit for. They were growing up in a time where there were comic books, novels, and movies about the supernatural world interacting with the "normal people," and being teenagers, they were looking for what was different in everyone. Not necessarily because they believed that the supernatural really existed, but because some of them were superficial enough that they believed that different was a bad thing. Just another generation of sheeple to add to the masses.

Since we were trying to blend in more than we did previously, this also meant that Rosalie could not drive her BMW to school, and Edward couldn't have the newest model Volvo that was available. While we posed as a doctor's kids, nobody would believe that any father, adopted or not, would be buying these vehicles for his kids. Emmett on the other hand, was welcome to drive his Jeep Wrangler everywhere. It wasn't the newest model, and thanks to his driving habits, never looked pristine like the rest of the cars.

I looked at the clock, eight minutes before we needed to leave. I could hear the girls finishing their makeup and putting on their shoes. "Edward," I called. "Will you be driving your car today? I know that Emmett was going to drive the jeep this week, but I need to know if I can ride my bike or not."

"Of course I'll be driving. You didn't think I'd let Jacob drive our first day of school, did you? Emmett has a bet with him that they don't think I know about," he whispered. "If Jacob gets to drive the first week, then Emmett will get us all out of the house on a long distance hunting trip and run interference for Jacob and Renesmee to come back here alone. I'm not about to let that happen yet."

"Thanks man. Alice will probably want to ride with you. Bella's shield will help her be a little surprised at the reactions of the students, making everything a bit more believable. You know that she hasn't been doing well with masking her emotions lately. You don't even need to be an empath or a mind reader to know exactly what's going on in that little pixie head of hers."

"I heard that Jasper Whitlock! Just because I'm too busy trying to see what's coming up, doesn't mean that I still can't be a convincing human," Alice said as she walked down the stairs. "Believe me, what's coming is bigger than any of us could ever have guessed."

At that, Edward spun around and scrutinized her. You could tell he was trying to catch a glimpse of what she was referring to, but was being blocked. No doubt, by some annoying song she was singing in her head, or the latest fashion show that Alice attended.

Since the driving arrangements were figured out, I went out to the garage and found my motorcycle. Rosalie, Jacob, and I had spent a lot of time hiding the fact that it was a Ducati 848. Edward purchased it years ago when Bella was human and into riding motorcycles. She didn't approve that he had bought it, since bike riding was something that she did with Jacob. In turn, he ended up giving it to me. It was one of my prized possessions. It was painful to rework the bike so people wouldn't recognize it as fairly new, but even if they did, we could say that my "inheritance," from the loss of my parents, paid for it.

Since I didn't have to wait for the girls to finish, I arrived at our new school a little early, the short 7.4 mile drive made it easy to leave late, so here I am at lovely Westview High School. It couldn't be more different than Forks High. This school had a block schedule, which, to my understanding, was the new fad for schools. This meant we would have to be really careful. Eighty-five minutes to a class made it easier for humans to notice something was up.


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer** Nothing is mine! All the credit goes to Mrs. Meyer for creating such wonderful characters for us to play with. If you recognize something, it isn't mine! I read a lot of fan fics and can't keep straight where I got some ideas from!**

* * *

As I waited for the others to arrive, I contemplated what kind of sweet talking it took to get us into the Career Pathways courses. There weren't many high schools that offered programs like this, so I was curious to see how our schedules would be worked out. After all, we didn't start here as freshmen, and the school had no idea that we could teach these classes better than some of the "professionals" they hired.

Without our flashy cars, the usual fanfare of the new rich students didn't happen. Maybe there was something to Bella's observation after all. As we walked into the school together, there were a few whispers about how the students thought it would be "neat" if we were the Cullen family from the _Twilight_ books, but they dismissed that as a passing thought, after all, those books were fiction.

The first day went as we expected. What's the saying, same shit different day? The longer classes were interesting, and since we were taking something different from the norm, it was a bit easier to keep up pretenses and pay attention, at least for now.

When lunch finally came, we decided to try something new that Renesmee had read about on some site called Fanfiction(dot)net. One of the fans of our story had come up with the idea of us bringing blood to school in thermoses for lunch. This way we would be eating, and not draw attention to ourselves throwing away food that was untouched. It took a lot of practice not to give into bloodlust with humans around, but we practiced until we were sure it could be done. Luckily, there were some really good thermoses that Bella knew about that would keep the blood warm for about 24 hours, so as long as we did a little hunting every night, it would still be palatable by lunch.

As we compared notes from our morning of classes, it was easy to observe the myriad of emotions coming off the student body. The predominant one was lust, followed by jealousy when they observed our table. Curiosity followed since we seemed so much like the characters in the books. What threw them off was another idea of Bella's. If we kept to our mates in public, it would bee to coincidental. So, we switched for show. Edward and Rosalie presented themselves as a couple. After all, that one made sense since they were originally meant to pair off. After that was Alice and Emmett, that one was put out there as a joke, but it seemed to work. Jake stayed with Renesmee, the wolf wouldn't hear of even pretending. Which left me with Bella. At first, I resisted, but her emotional cocktail proved to be enough to make it convincing. Little did I know at the time, this would be my undoing.

Rosalie and I still presented ourselves as twins. Emmett was presenting as Bella's older brother, and they were being raised by "Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle" after the death of their parents. Edward was pretending to be Carlisle's younger brother from a second marriage. Jake was posing as a friend of the family that moved with us because his father could no longer care for him. The rest of us were posing as adopted kids.

The disappointment from the female population was almost tangible when they realized that the new kids all came with existing relationships. I felt determination coming from somewhere, but dismissed it since our bond with our mates and our family was strong.

As we drank our "soup" and Jake and Renesmee ate from everyone's lunch, the curiosity died down. "So Renesmee, how was your first morning in high school?" I asked.

"Well Jas, it's been interesting. Not quite what I imagined from hearing all of the stories everyone has told. The teachers seem nice, if not overworked, and it's only the beginning of the school year. The other students don't seem like they care all too much about their classes, which seems interesting since we have to make the grade to stay in the program. I thought they would care more since this is a field of study program."

Renesmee had the full attention of everyone at the table while she pondered her classmates. Not having been around normal children before, she didn't realize this was fairly normal.

"I did meet some nice girls though, hey were in my two morning classes. They both want to open an antique car restoration shop after they get out of school. Apparently, their dads work together on project cars on the weekends, and it rubbed off on them."

At this Rosalie smiled, "It isn't common when women want to work on cars, but if they are any good, if you girls need a project car, I think I have some older ones in storage that need some work. I haven't looked after them in years."

Bella raised and eyebrow at this revelation. She had no idea, even after all the time with her, that Rosalie even respected older cars.

"No Bella. Don't even think about asking," she said as Bella began to open her mouth. "That hunk of rust you called a truck did NOT make it into storage. It really did become scrap, it just was not worth saving."

For everyone's amusement, I projected a bit of Bella's disappointment at this. For some reason, she really loved that truck.

To break the tension, Jake spoke up. "Did you know, as a junior in my program, I can choose to help out with a wildlife cause? Now I need to decide, wolves or grizzly bears. There's a recovery zone for the bears in the North Cascades Ecosystem of what they believe is 20 bears. I'm interested in helping to relocate new genes into the population."

Emmett smiled at this. He had to quit eating his favorite food a while back when we realized that those bears were getting harder to find. Luckily for him, black bears were abundant.

"Now, if I decide to work with wolves in the Washington and Oregon area, that is going to be harder. There is no plan to introduce them to the areas, and public opinion of them isn't great. It seems the reintroduction of wolves to the Yellowstone area in 1995 had some unexpected results. Apparently, wolves don't stay in park boundaries and they are following the easy prey!" Jake stated as he tried not to laugh.

His eyes twinkled and Edward looked like he was in pain.

"Jake, I do not need reminders that the connection between our families is unusual, and if you think about Renesmee like that again, I may have to remind you when we are home about respect," Edward growled out making the rest of us laugh.

"Jake, if you decide to work on the Grizzly project, let me know. You know that was the one reason I went into these classes. The opportunity to help bolster the numbers of griz in the area was exceptionally _appealing _ to me," Emmett laughed.

As the rest of our laughter started to die down at this statement, the bell rang. I thought to myself, this was the most human like lunch we'd ever experienced in a school. Edward caught my thought and nodded. Maybe this year would be different, maybe we would get to enjoy something that we hadn't been able to in a long time, acting our physical age.


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer** Nothing is mine! All the credit goes to Mrs. Meyer for creating such wonderful characters for us to play with. If you recognize something, it isn't mine! I read a lot of fan fics and can't keep straight where I got some ideas from!**

Thanks for the adds jaydenlove247, SkylerBlack, and GretchenRussell

SkylerBlack - I'm not going to give away where I have the story going yet, but there more than likely be some scenes like you're describing. :)

* * *

The rest of the day went as expected. My classes were along the human resources pathway. I knew based on my physical age, I would never be able to teach anywhere longer than a year, but I had started thinking about writing textbooks to be used in schools. Something that took a more balanced approach on what really happened, not the politically correct viewpoint that the modern books seemed to be filled with. In order to do that, I needed to immerse myself in a system that was all about giving back. These classes could still teach this old vampire a thing or two.

As I was pondering this instead of taking notes, the teacher, who happened to be smarter that she looked, called me on it.

"Mr. Whitlock, may I ask what is so inspiring that you can spend time thinking about it instead of paying attention in class? You do know that an exception was made for you and your family to get into this program. You need to prove yourselves to stay in it," she said.

At this, I knew I needed to pull in some of the southern charm that the girls said worked so well when I was in trouble. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. I was actually thinking of how I am going to be using these classes to further me along in my desire to become a writer," I said without thinking.

"How is it that the human resources pathway is going to help you become a writer. There are far better suited classes for this," she tersely replied.

"Well Ma'am," I began. "I plan on writing historically accurate textbooks to be used in schools. You know, there is a vast difference in the way history is told depending on the writer, and the current political climate? I plan on finding the historical documents, when they are available, and writing a textbook series to be used in schools is my desire. Since I have a passion for history, I find it disappointing and downright disgraceful that the absolute truth isn't told in books. Sometimes, it is just this side of being an outright lie. I plan on changing that," I replied. I would have been blushing had I been human, I just hoped that this wasn't too forthcoming.

"Very well, Mr. Whitlock. Just make sure you pay attention to the lesson, and ponder your future endeavors on your own time," she replied as the bell rang.

I jotted down the homework for the night, and quickly exited the class. It wouldn't do any good for me to linger in the room. I didn't need her scrutinizing me any more than she already was.

I stopped by my locker on the way out to deposit the books I would not need for homework that night, then picked up my helmet and riding jacket. Not that I needed them, but it would look odd if I didn't wear them. I lingered, watching some of the kids leaving to go home and decided to observe them for a few minutes. I was soaking in their feelings of excitement. The new school year seemed to bring out the best in these young humans. I was so absorbed with the feelings and watching, that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

"So Jasper, any predictions on how long it takes Edward to let me near Nessie tonight?" Jake asked.

"No bet, Jake. You aren't getting anywhere near her for at least a few days. You have no idea how upset he was at lunch." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. "Just because Renesmee is looking older, doesn't mean she still isn't his little girl. You have to let him get used to the idea that she is aging much faster than a normal child. In his mind, she is still way too young to be dating. Play the gentleman for a while, it will smooth the pathway for your first official date," I prompted.

Since Renesmee was finally looking like a teenager, Edward and Bella had decided to let the imprint between their daughter and Jake take the reins in their relationship. Edward was still being stubborn about it, convinced that somehow Ness would get hurt. While they still hadn't gone on an official date, it wouldn't be long if their emotions were correct.

"Speaking of that," Jake started. "I was thinking of doing the high school thing, and asking her to the football game Friday night and to the dance after."

The squeal that we then heard alerted us to the fact that Alice not only knew, but was waiting for this to be said.

"Jake, you must let me choose your clothes when she says yes. I'll make sure you're the best dressed at the dance!" She said enthusiastically.

"Aww Alice, I thought we'd be the best dressed," Emmett joked. I could see Rosalie walking up behind him cringing. Playing that we were with other people was going to be harder than we thought if the jealousy I felt coming from Rose was any indication.

"Emmett, you haven't asked me, and I can already tell you that we aren't going. If you go to the game, the coach is going to take one look at you and hound you for the rest of the season about joining the team. That cannot happen," she said seriously as she turned back to Jake. "Just leave it to me. I'll have everything ready by tomorrow. Just follow the prompts that I leave, and everything will work out fine."

"What's going to turn out fine?" Bella asked as she approached with everyone else.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about, Bella." Alice laughed as she skipped out the door.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that somehow she got into the teacher's room and drank coffee all day," Edward laughed as he watched her. Playing up our couples act, he hugged Rosalie, "How was your first day sweetheart?"

I laughed as Emmett growled low.

"Just fine, Edward, but please, can we get this show on the road? I'd like to get home sometime this afternoon," she replied. Much lower she said, "I'm tired of the play acting, and would like to spend some time with my husband."

"Now that my dear sister, sounds like a fine plan," I said. "I'll see you guys at home. I may take a few minutes longer, I want to explore some of the side roads I saw on my bike. I won't take too long.

As we exited the school, I thought, this will be an interesting year, if we don't tear each other apart from jealousy.


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer** Nothing is mine! All the credit goes to Mrs. Meyer for creating such wonderful characters for us to play with. If you recognize something, it isn't mine! I read a lot of fan fics and can't keep straight where I got some ideas from!**

Thanks for the adds filmdork, Pixie150, JustToni-Ann, I'mAround-ToSeeItAll-ComeTrue, lka0110, and Nobody42

* * *

As I explored all the side roads around the property, I pondered the affects play acting would have on the family. It was obvious to all that Rosalie was stressed from the play acting. She and Emmett have a strong, true bond, the only bond closer than true mates, is bonded mates, where one was the sire. I'm sure the Volturi have some records on why this is, but that would entail spending time with them, something most vampires are not willing to do.

I slowed my bike down to a virtual crawl as I got deeper in the local forest. As I came on a logging clearing, I saw a small herd of deer, so I stopped my bike. I wasn't thirsty so I just sat and watched the deer feed for a while. It was a slow process, but very relaxing.

As I sat there, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I decided whomever it was could wait so I didn't even check the message. I knew that I was far enough away from Jake that Alice would be able to see me in her visions as long as Bella had her shield down, so I wasn't worried that the family needed me. As the deer started bedding down for an early evening rest, my phone started buzzing again. Again, I ignored the infernal electronic leash. A minute later, it was buzzing again, aggravated, I didn't look at the screen, I just unlocked it, "What? I told you I would meet you at home!"

"Well hello to you too, Major," Peter drawled into the phone.

Aww fuck, that was _not_ who I was expecting, two can play at that game. "Well, Captain, you should know, I was having a nice relaxing afternoon watching the wildlife until you decided that you needed to talk to me at this moment. So, what is so damn important that you couldn't wait for me to call you back?"

"Well, Major, it really wasn't that important, but you know I love riling you up so much," he replied. "I just wanted to let you know that Charlotte and I just purchased a nice secluded cabin in the mountains outside Jackson, Wyoming. If you ever need a break, it's not that far away from where you live now."

"What the... How did... What do you mean if I need to take a break? What is going on in that all knowing brain of yours that makes you think I'm going to need to take a break?" I practically screamed into the phone. As I waited for his reply, I looked up to see the deer were long since gone.

"I'm just sayin', Major, this little game y'all are playing will have some major ramifications. If you need to just lay low for a few days, the room is here. I even have a ton of wildlife at my doorstep, just don't eat the ones with radio collars. I have a feeling the rangers would not like that," and without further ado, the fucker hung up. Didn't even let me ask more questions.

I tried to call back to find out what he was talking about, since there were several things that could create havoc in our lives, but the phone just went to voicemail.

I started my bike and headed for home. I actually had some homework that I needed to complete for the next day, and it wasn't something I could recycle a previous paper for.

As I pulled up to the house, I could feel the tension in the air. I stopped and listened before going in. Rosalie was with Emmett in their room, having some post coital cuddle time. I could feel some unease still coming from her, but the reassurances from Emmett I could hear him whisper were helping. I sent him a bit of confidence to let him know he was on the right course.

I could hear Ness in the kitchen, eating and writing. While she was well read, public school is a new experience for her, so she needed to be diligent with her homework. I didn't feel any confusion coming from her, so I left her be.

I left the bike in the driveway, knowing I'd be taking it out later for the blood collection. As I entered I saw Edward sitting at the piano and Bella sitting nearby. She was determined and he was frustrated. I figured that they had been discussing Renesmee and Jake going on their first date. Apparently, Edward isn't quite ready to let go of his little girl._ Edward_, I thought. _She won't stay your little girl forever. She's been an adult for a while mentally, you need to let her be a normal teenager for a while. You know, he will never hurt her, and the wolf won't let him force her into anything she's not ready for. Let her go, it's just a date._

I didn't stick around for an answer, but I felt acceptance coming from him. I started walking up the stairs to my study. As I passed my room, I heard Alice inside. I poked my head into the room to see what she was up to. The look on her face was the opposite from the delight I expected.

"Alice? Darlin', what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Jasper, sweetheart, I can't tell you. There are too many decisions that aren't made, but big things are coming. I'm both excited, and afraid!" she said hugging me.

I pulled away slightly, "Alice, is it the Volturi? Do we need..." I started.

"Oh, no, nothing like that, Jasper," she said quickly. "Just promise me you'll go to Peter when you need it."

"Peter? Did you know that he called me today?" I asked.

She seemed genuinely surprised at this. "He did? I wasn't looking for him so soon. Does this mean..." she trailed off.

As I opened my mouth to speak, she shushed me. Apparently whatever she was trying to work out needed her full attention. I dismissed myself and went to my study.


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer** Nothing is mine! All the credit goes to Mrs. Meyer for creating such wonderful characters for us to play with. If you recognize something, it isn't mine! I read a lot of fan fics and can't keep straight where I got some ideas from!**

_Thanks for all the follows. I don't have time to dig though my emails to get all the names, but you are all appreciated! _

_Sorry for the delay in getting the chapter out. My beta is currently reading Drarry fics over in the Harry Potter section and is obsessed! She will have to go over the chapters later and let me know where my mistakes are._

* * *

I worked on my homework at a human pace. I wasn't quite sure what the teacher wanted. The assignment was a paper on my purpose of being in the career pathways program, and my plans after high school. I've been stuck in high school so long that I haven't thought beyond.

When I was human, my desire was to fight for my country and to protect the southern way of life. My first experience as a vampire was also being a soldier. Alice brought be into this new way of life, but I'm still been a soldier at heart. Would it be possible for me to change? If I was to make a new decision on what I want out of this life, or whatever it is, what other changes would it bring? Would I still be able to play the adopted son of a wealthy doctor, or would this be a lifestyle change where I could no longer play the dutiful son as Edward always has.

While I pondered the paper, I heard Edward start playing the piano downstairs. The feeling coming from him was acceptance. My guess is that Bella and Alice finally won. Ness will be going out on her first date this weekend, as long as Jake grows a pair and actually asks her on the date soon.

Speaking of the mutt, I haven't smelled him since I got back to the property. I wonder if he is out running a perimeter. I think between Sam and I, the idea of constant vigilance was drilled into his head a bit too much. He is still looking for a threat that doesn't seem to be coming.

Alice is worried about something, but it's not the same concern I felt when the Volturi were coming. I know she's keeping secrets, but we're all entitled to them, right?

…

The next morning was much calmer. Everyone had their driving arrangements worked out, or so it seemed.

"Edward, do you think we could drive to school alone today?" Jake asked.

"Jake, I already know..." Edward started.

"Yes, I'm fully aware you know every detail that goes on in my mind," Jake growled back, "But I'd like to discuss things with you, instead of just making a decision and hoping it's the right one."

Edward seemed to actually think about this for a few seconds and replied, "Fine, but I leave in five minutes. I need to see about one of my classes." Then he looked toward the couch where Emmett and I were sitting, again waiting for the girls.

"Don't worry, Eddie, I'll take my sister to school," Emmett told him. He was beyond thrilled that Bella was playing his sister and planned on playing her brother to the hilt.

When the girls walked downstairs ten minutes later, Emmett was ready to go. "Come on ladies, get a move on! We get to have the other half of our classes today; I want to see what they're like!"

Even without my ability you couldn't help but get caught up in Emmett's excitement. This program was something he could really get behind. While he still played the student, he was determined to make a difference. With the program and the backing of the Cullen funds, his grizzly project could work. The biggest problem would be donating in small enough increments so the government didn't start to get suspicious about where the money was coming from.

As Emmett said, we had the second half of our classes today, which included a "study hall" session. Mine was first thing in the morning, so I wasn't too concerned about getting there on time. Bella was in the human resources pathway with me, so she shared my class schedule. Bella wanted to help the Native American communities in the Pacific Northwest. Some, like the Quileute tribe, had seen an economic upturn since the _Twilight_ books were published. Other tribes hadn't seen an upturn, and these were the ones she wanted to help.

So, off we went to another day in public school with the little humans. Emmett was driving because his Jeep was the only car big enough to hold all of us. Luckily, the ride to school was short. Not that it was uncomfortable, but if we didn't act that way, people would notice.

The day went how I expected it would. Classes were uneventful, thankfully. The only excitement was at lunch. "Rosalie, you remember when you told me about the cars in storage?" Ness began.

"Of course I do," Rose bluntly replied. She was sitting stiffly next to Edward, looking like a girl in a fight with her boyfriend, which in a way she might have been.

"Well, for my class, I've partnered up with a few other students that want to restore an older car, and told them that we might have one at the house that we can use for our project. We need to see what needs to be done, so I invited them to come over on Saturday. Do you think we can have a couple of the older ones at the house by then?" Renesmee replied.

"Of course we can have them there in time," Rose replied. "Emmett, want to take a little drive on Friday after school?"

"No can do, babe," Emmett replied. "You see, Jake and I have got to have serious planning meeting about our animal project. We have to have a written plan to the adviser on Monday morning by 7:45 am if we are going to stay in the program. We need to decide which project is realistically something we can get done and not draw too much attention to ourselves or the family."

"Emmett, really? I don't see how your discussions about this project could last so long. It's not like we need to study," Rosalie hissed out.

"Babe, Jake only has Friday after school and Saturday morning to work on it, and he sleeps, have you forgotten?" Emmett stated in his defense.

"How could I forget, the filthy mutt snores all night long," Rose replied.

While Jake was on our side now, he still annoyed her on a regular basis. I could feel the mischief rolling off of him in waves while he did this, so I knew it wasn't true animosity, but familial affection, much like he had with his pack brothers.

"Fine, Alice…" Rosalie began.

"Yes! I thought you'd never ask!" Alice quickly replied. "Anyway, I need to talk to you out of the hearing of everyone else."

Before anyone could question this statement, the bell rang, effectively cutting off the chance at trying to figure out what she was going to discuss with Rose.

I was never so grateful to have one more class in the day. The split lunches in a larger school made it so we weren't in the public eye of every student here. Luckily, this teacher wasn't as observant as the one yesterday, and my fake note taking while thinking, was good enough.

I could tell Alice had some scheme going on in her mind, but it was a matter of time before she figured out all the possibilities and what would come of the decisions made. Ever since we moved here in May, she had been distracted, living more in the future than in the present. She kept reassuring us that there was nothing to be worried about, but I was starting to wonder.

The bell rang, startling me. Luckily there was no homework in this class, so I gathered up my books and notes, and went to my locker to wait for the others. I must have been slow because Bella had beaten me there. Grinning, I did my best to sneak up on her.

"Bella!" I shouted as I grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. "I've missed you darlin. How much longer until you decide to switch around your schedule and have your classes with me?"

"Not long, Jas. The teachers I have right now are annoying. I have to give it a week or so before my adviser will allow me to switch classes. I just came from there." Bella replied in a low voice.

I could feel the irritation coming from her. I wondered what happened, but figured we'd learn later today when everyone was home. I left my arm around her, increasing the calming vibes I was sending to her without affecting the people around us too much.

"Getting a little cozy there with my sister, aren't you Jas?" Emmett stated as he walked up behind us.

"Lay off, Emmett, she's had a hard day," I replied.

Emmett's response to this was to grab Bella, sling her over his shoulder and carry her like a sack of potatoes out of the school, laughing. Rose and Edward turned the corner to this hallway just in time to see Emmett's antics.

Pulling Rose closer to his side, Edward whispered in her ear, "Isn't it great to see him having fun? Coming here was a great idea."

Rose nodded, it seemed that play acting was easier for her today.


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer** Nothing is mine! All the credit goes to Mrs. Meyer for creating such wonderful characters for us to play with. If you recognize something, it isn't mine! I read a lot of fan fics and can't keep straight where I got some ideas from!**

_Thanks for all the follows. I don't have time to dig though my emails to get all the names, but you are all appreciated! _

_Sorry for the delay in getting the chapter out. This summer was busy and raising a toddler and typing don't go together! The next chapter is being written, I haven't abandoned this story!  
_

* * *

When Friday rolled around, Rosalie and Alice talked Carlisle into calling them out sick so they could go get the cars and deal with whatever Alice wanted to talk about. Ness decided to have Rosalie pick up the 1964 ½ Ford Mustang, the 1969 Camaro, and a 1968 Chevrolet Chevelle SS. The only rule was they couldn't do anything stupid with the antique cars. Since they were still fairly plentiful, the kids wouldn't have any problems finding parts, or instructions on putting them together.

The school day was similar to any other. Classes were for the most part, boring. In Bella's and my English class, there was an interesting development. The teacher happened to be a si-fi fan. She assigned as a long term project, a comparison/contrast paper on fictional horror characters in books. We could choose werewolves, vampires, witches, elves, or ghosts. We had to choose three, unrelated novels that starred the characters, then compare and contrast the way they were portrayed.

We had until Monday to choose our character and the three novels we would read. I'd be lying if a few of the girls in class didn't look our way when the teacher said vampires. When they did this, I sent a wave of annoyance at Bella, because if she didn't tip off that human writer, we wouldn't be suspected.

While the teacher droned on about the assignment and her expectations, my mind wandered. I wondered what Alice was talking to Rose about. I hoped that she would be telling us soon. Not knowing was starting to make me edgy, which was not a good idea around the little humans. I had no desire to drink their blood anymore, no matter how good they smelled.


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer** Nothing is mine! All the credit goes to Mrs. Meyer for creating such wonderful characters for us to play with. If you recognize something, it isn't mine! I read a lot of fan fics and can't keep straight where I got some ideas from!**

_Thanks for all the follows. I don't have time to dig though my emails to get all the names, but you are all appreciated! _

_Sorry for the delay in getting the chapter out. I gave birth to a beautiful daughter at the beginning of April and haven't had a lot of time to write._

* * *

The next few weeks went along in the same manner, we went to school, learned about ourselves, and found that spending the school days with a person that wasn't our mate was interesting. I learned that Bella really hated school, and was only doing this for Ness. Jake and Emmett became the best of buddies, much to Rosalie's displeasure. She still didn't like the smell of wolf, and having Emmett coming to bed with eau de wolf on him was a start to many of their fights. I didn't want to tell Rose that he did it on purpose just so they could make up after.

At school, we all played our parts, sometimes a little too well. Edward and Rose had quietly 'broken up' after a week or so of school. The student body was very interested in this development and both had several offers to go on dates per week. Rosalie loved the attention, but was quickly tiring of it.

Alice and Edward had become a bit introverted once they left school. Whatever Alice had been seeing, she was sharing with him now. They both still reassured us that it was nothing, but I wasn't so sure. Sometimes, I would get a wave of sadness coming from them that just didn't make sense.

That brings us to today. Alice and Emmett had something planned for lunch and promised it would be a show. It seemed that even with the play acting becoming more convincing, Rosalie still wanted to be with Emmett at all times. It had become physically painful for them to be separated for longer than a few hours, making school difficult.

As we filtered to our table in the lunch room, Alice and Emmett were already arguing. Alice was accusing him of lusting after Rosalie. Emmett was denying it, but at the same time, couldn't keep his eyes off of his Rose.

"Emmett, you can't even sit here and look at me. I don't see why you deny that you want Rosalie when you can't even keep your eyes off of her. Do you know how that makes me feel?" Alice said a bit louder than normal.

"Alice, babe, you know that I am a one woman man. I don't see what you're talking about," Emmett replied innocently while flashing his dimples for all to see.

"Emmett, you're doing it again. I can't continue like this!" Alice screeched. "You know what? I'm done. Do what you will, I cannot and will not live like this. I know I'm not the woman for you, but at least you could be respectful."

Frowning, Emmett quietly replied "You know what, you're right. I wasn't going to do anything about it because I love you, but I love her too. Allie-cat, you're my little pixie, I don't want to hurt you."

Pretending to cry, Alice replied, "That ship already sailed Em, and we can't bring it back."

At this, Alice left the table and found a place to 'sulk' for the rest of the day.

The rest of lunch was a subdued event at our table. We had to pretend we didn't see it coming. The rest of the lunch crowd however, was a buzz with the news.

A few minutes before the bell rang, I asked Bella if she would go to class a bit early with me. When we got there, I had a few questions for her.

"Bella, have you noticed anything off lately about Alice and Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, Jas. A few days ago I mentioned that I needed to go shopping, and Alice didn't even flinch to help. She's been lost in visions a lot lately, do you think that's why?" She replied quietly.

"I'm not sure Bella, but something is definitely up. She keeps telling me that it's nothing to worry about, but if that's the case, why the secrecy and brooding? I haven't seen Edward this bad since he was deciding if he was going to eat you or befriend you," I told her.

"Gee, thanks. It's nice to know that whatever it is that's bothering them is at the same level decision wise as killing me," she replied tersely.

Before I could reply, the bell rang, effectively cutting our conversation short. I knew we would need to continue trying to figure this out, but it wouldn't happen at home.

The day ended much in our normal fashion. I carried Bella's books out to the motorcycle, and we took off to go home. We had our study session at the end of the day today, and the teacher allowed us to go home if we didn't have any pressing concerns for her to deal with.

When we got home, both of our phones vibrated with texts coming through. Apparently, Alice saw we'd be home early and wanted us to go hunt, there was a family meeting tonight while Jake and Ness were out on a date with friends.


End file.
